


Someone's Looking Desperate

by ab2fsycho



Series: Get the Chip Off Your Shoulder [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fingering, Human!Bill, M/M, Sexual Content, because bill's finally behaving himself again in my head, here it is, holy shit i've never tagged those before what is this, i just wanted to write this and had no other venue, i think i did okay, i'm actually proud of this though, if you want to shoot me in the face for the title i forgive you instantly, it's been in my head, now i can focus on other things, so someone wanted porn, this guy, trans!Dipper, who has a hard time writing this stuff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab2fsycho/pseuds/ab2fsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica gives Dipper some pills thinking they'll help him sleep, but they're actually aphrodisiacs. Things would be great if there wasn't a resident demon Dipper was dating at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Looking Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Was this an excuse to write porn? Yes. Someone on tumblr wanted Bill eating trans!Dipper out and . . . this got out of hand. I'd apologize, but I'm not sorry yet.
> 
> Technically this is an AU of my AU Arrows Were Falling. This would never fit in that story (not just because Dipper's ace there, but specifically because he's sex-repulsed ace), so I'm keeping this separate. It can still be read separately and understood, but both include awkward!Dipper and surprisingly-good-boyfriend!Bill.
> 
> EDIT: This is no longer complete because people want more and by golly I'm gonna give it to them. Eventually. I need to finish up Chip and Dip first.
> 
> EDIT: I'm putting it back to complete. I've lost all my notes on what I was gonna do and you know what? It's perfect just the way it is.

Pacifica was a good friend to have when he needed some help sleeping. One moment he'd been worried he'd never catch a wink of sleep again, the next she'd thrown an unmarked bottle at him and said, “Send Mabel over and take these tonight. Best sleep you'll ever get.” And he'd believed her. He'd done exactly as she'd told.

 

Some minutes after taking two, however, and he wasn't anywhere close to getting any rest than he had been before talking to Pacifica. If anything, he was more restless than he'd ever been. He felt like he'd binged on coffee again just to stay up staring at a vibrating paragraph in a book, only worse. There was a sheen of sweat on his skin, a dryness in his throat that hadn't been there before, and his heart was beating so rapidly he had no clue how he was still alive. Worse yet was the growing tightness in his abdomen the likes of which he'd never experienced before. He tried to ignore all of it, throwing blankets and sheets on the floor in the midst of tossing and turning. Eventually his pillow grew too uncomfortably warm from his sweat and body heat that he pulled it from under his head and shoved it between his legs.

 

It was when his thighs started squeezing around the pillow that he realized something was very wrong. He let out a small moan, unintentionally rubbing himself against the pillow. The moan turned into a cry and suddenly his eyes went wide, jaw snapping shut as he went completely still. The ache that resulted from the lack of motion brought on a wave of panic as he sat bolt upright. “Oh no,” he decided aloud. “No, I am not doing this.” He'd rather fling himself through the window and into the night air than deal with this.

 

He got up, pacing the floor of the room. That only seemed to agitate the feeling coiling inside him even more. By the time he'd made his fifth lap around the room, his breathing had gotten worse and he was a sweating, vocalizing mess. Just what the hell had Pacifica given him?

 

Dropping to the floor, he held his gut and tried to ignore the anxiety growing alongside this strange new feeling. This feeling was definitely new. He'd never had to deal with it before. He didn't even know he _could_ feel something like this. He suspected he knew what it was, but he had no basis for comparison and no idea how to even.

 

Well, he had an idea. Whether or not he should go with it was another question entirely. Looking towards the closed door, he wondered if anyone would come bursting in. He doubted it at first. After all Soos and Mabel weren't here, Grunkle Stan couldn't be bothered, and Bill . . . he would. He totally would. Still, the urge to at least try was overwhelming enough that the demon waltzing in was suddenly less intimidating than normal.

 

Closing his eyes, one of his hands drifted to the seam of his boxers. He took as deep a breath as he could before sliding his fingers under the elastic. Biting his lip, his abdomen grew so much tenser as one of his digits grazed the parts of himself that were aching. Letting out a gasp, he let his head fall back against the dresser and started stroking only to have the feeling be as underwhelming as it had been all the other times he'd tried something like this. Pulling his hand out, the discomfort intensified and once again he felt justified in never really pursuing what his select few friends had often referred to as 'me time.' He growled, uttering a series of 'nope's before running a hand through his almost completely drenched hair and getting frustrated all over again. Even now when he was actually feeling what other people claimed to feel he couldn't even fathom the idea of touching himself. The very thought made him shudder and regard himself with a hint of disgust. He felt so gross, and yet he suddenly wanted to pull the pillow off the bed and see if rutting against it might help again.

 

He let out another noise of revulsion before his dry throat closed off and he started coughing. Getting up, he deciding to sneak downstairs. Ignoring the feelings below to the best of his ability, he elected to fetch a glass of water (or five) before jumping in the shower and just waiting out the effects of the pills there. Stopping in the doorway, he turned back around to go look himself in one of Mabel's mirrors. Okay, he didn't look any worse off than he usually did on a sleepless night and the flannel shirt was baggy enough that even if there were others present he didn't really feel too worried about not having on a binder. He still felt some discomfort without it no matter what, but no overwhelming concern. He'd taken it off in hopes of giving his ribs and himself some rest, but that wasn't going to happen. At least he looked just disheveled enough even if he ran into his great uncle or his demon boyfriend, he didn't look quite so suspicious. Boyfriend. Hey, now there's an—

 

No, he told himself as he made his way downstairs. Just no. Don't get Bill involved. This night was already turning out to be the start of a bad porno, and getting Bill involved would make it ten times worse. Just keep it together.

 

That became his mantra as he headed straight for the kitchen. As soon as he entered, he was greeted with the question, “Aren't you supposed to be asleep?” He ignored the demon trapped in human form seated at the table, choosing to keep his eyes down and not answer in favor of heading straight for the cups and sink. Once his first cup of water was filled almost to the brim, he drained it in one go and didn't stop for breath until he'd consumed every drop. Gasping a little, he wiped his mouth before reaching to pour himself another. It was impossible, how dry his throat was. He'd have to run the well dry before feeling somewhat quenched again. “Kid, you okay?” Dipper heard Bill get up and move over to him, but didn't think about it until there was a pair of arms encircling his waist and pulling his back to the other's front. Suddenly Dipper's skin was on fire, tingling everywhere the demon touched and holy shit nothing had ever felt quite like that before. The cup almost slid from his hand as he melted against Bill, the demon quickly amending his question with, “You don't look so good, Pine tree. What's up with you?”

 

Dipper didn't know, but he certainly had a really, _really_ good idea on how to fix his current prob—

 

“Whoa no!” he suddenly cried, straightening up out of the start of a fantasy he'd never entertained before. Dropping the cup in the sink, he could have doubled over from the protests in his nether regions but elected to leave the vicinity as fast as possible.

 

“Pine tree—?”

 

“Not right now, Bill!” he called back, practically running back upstairs. Oh geez, that had been dumb. That had been really, really dumb of him.

 

And great, now the feelings were worse because his skin was now hyper sensitive everywhere Bill's body had come in contact with. Oh God, time to curl up under the bed and never come out. 

* * *

 

Bill was caught between wanting to know and _really_ wanting to know, which was precisely why he followed the human upstairs. Upon arrival, his curiosity quickly turned to concern when he found the teen clutching a pillow to his chest with his face buried in it. The demon heard a disconcerting noise, and quickly realized Dipper was almost hyperventilating into the material.

 

The floorboards creaked under his feet as he approached. He didn't like seeing his Pine tree even a little bit distraught (unsettled maybe, distraught no), and at the moment he was a crumpled mess of the floor. Settling down on his knees, he slowly pried the pillow from the human's white knuckled grasp only to have the kid cover his face with both hands and squeeze his legs shut. “Dipper, what's wrong?” he asked in all seriousness.

 

Bill went to place a hand on Dipper's shoulder. As soon as his palm brushed the other's shirt, a groan he'd never heard the teen give before bled through Pine tree's hands. The unfamiliar noise was slowly followed by, “Please don't touch me.”

 

The demon retracted his hand without question. Well, he had questions but they didn't require disobeying Pine tree's request. “I've never seen you this hot and bothered. What's up? You feel a little feverish.” At least, he didn't think any human's skin should be that hot. It had been a while since he'd attended or been around a human who was ill.

 

Dipper's forehead sank down to hit his knees, hands balling into fists against his scalp. With a sigh, he let out, “I'm sick. It's probably catching. You should go.”

 

Bill squinted. “That doesn't sound very sincere. Is that really all?”

 

“Yes,” the kid hissed.

 

Oh now Bill definitely didn't believe him. “Should I get Stanfor—?”

 

“No!” Dipper shouted, looking up immediately with wide eyes. Oh. Oh, his eyes. What was it Shooting star had said about dilated pupils that one time?

 

Everything clicked in Bill's head and suddenly his eyes were getting big too as he gave a muffled, “Oh.” And with that one syllable, Dipper looked even more humiliated by his condition. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat on the floor, he dropped his gaze and closed his eyes. “How,” Bill started to ask, sitting back on his heels and scratching the back of his head, “did you get like this exactly?” Because up until now Pine tree had never shown him a single sign that he was interested in anything that could make his pupils quite so huge. Something had to be off.

 

Dipper's head hit the dresser behind him as he squirmed in his seat. Watching him squirm did some . . . devilishly awful things to Bill's insides. If he didn't look away, he might end up with a punch in the face. Not that he'd ever complain about a good punch. “I got some pills from Pacifica. I thought they'd help me sleep, but,” oh he could hear the kid bite his lip and he had to stop himself from getting him to quit that, “things turned out . . . a bit different.”

 

A bit? That was putting things lightly. Bill covered his eyes out of habit. He knew what they must look like by now that the situation had dawned on him, and he knew that seeing his eyes would probably only make Dipper feel worse. Unfortunately, closing his eyes somehow only made things inside of him worse. Why? Because he could still hear Pine tree's heavy breathing, could still feel him shifting uncomfortably against the floorboards. If he stayed (which he'd be more than happy to do), the kid was going to learn to hate him right quick and they'd already somewhat gotten over that stage in their relationship. He didn't particularly want to relive it, as it was greatly inconvenient. If he left now, there might still be a chance Dipper won't blush every single time they made eye contact. Although he could imagine the blush crawling over the teen's face and chest now judging by the way he was breathing . . . .

 

Bill cleared his throat. Standing up. He ignored the growing bulge in his pants long enough to declare, “I . . . should really go.” The universe knew he didn't want to. Still, his head knew better than to stick around and witness the extent of what the human was going through.

 

He was halfway to the door and walking faster with each step when out of nowhere a hand grabbed his forearm and turned him around. Then Dipper was kissing him heatedly, hands on Bill's neck and the teen's body pressed flush against his and oh hell that ignited _something_ . The human's moans and the rushed press of lips to the demon's almost had him on his knees at Pine tree's feet, because ever since they'd gotten together he'd wanted this. He was content with what they had, but sometimes he wondered what Dipper would look like writhing beneath him and _oh God this had to stop_.

 

Sliding his hands to Dipper's shoulders, he pushed him back. Pine tree's breath stuttered to a stop, eyes still closed and hands gripping Bill's shirt collar. His whole body shook and a whine escaped his lips and all Bill wanted to do was silence him, or make him make . . . other noises.

 

Dipper's eyes shot wide then, face now lobster red. “Oh God,” he choked out, hands leaving Bill's shirt to cover his mouth. He shook more, moaning and squeezing his legs tighter as his knees threatened to buckle under his weight. He pulled his hands away from his mouth to hold them up defensively against Bill, which the demon couldn't fault him for. He could only imagine the look on his own face. “I'm sorry, I don't know what . . .,” he bit his lip.

 

He really should stop biting his fucking lip.

 

Bill's skin felt aflame as he mashed his lips against Dipper's again, driving the human back against the dresser. Pine tree cried out against Bill's lips when he made contact with the furniture, but was soon clutching at the demon again. The kiss, rushed and passionate and hungry, was just as dizzying as the teen's heated skin pressing against Bill's. The pressure in his abdomen continued to grow, and the desperate whimpers that were breathed against his lips made him want to rip Pine tree's clothes, push him up on the dresser (or bend him over the dresser) and just—

 

He seized the teen's wandering and groping hands and pressed them down onto the dresser's top, forcing Dipper back. The human let out another startled cry and an even more severe whine as he started rubbing his hips against Bill's. The demon jammed his eyes shut, holding his body as far from Pine tree's as he could. But he could still feel his heat, hear his labored breathing and almost agonized whimpers. Bill was on the precipice of giving in, but he had to maintain some control over himself and the situation.

 

Dipper's squirming and attempts to get closer only made that harder for him. “I should have left.” Bill's voice was huskier and lower than before.

 

The high keen that escaped the human told him that his tone was having the same effect as Dipper's movements were having on him. “Bill please—”

 

“No,” he cut him off. He heard Dipper's head fall against the top of the dresser as he said, “You are not in your right mind to be—”

 

“Yes I _am,_ ”came out as a mix between a sob and a shout. The kid shifted, hips moving dangerously close to Bill's again and Lucifer, Beelzebub, and Asmodan, Bill wasn't sure he could continue holding himself back. A stutter of a breath was pulled from Pine tree as the human stammered, “I've never felt this before. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Please.” Bill felt his eyes threatening to open, he wanted to see the pleading look on Pine tree's face. The kid whined again at the continued lack of answer. His frustration began to show with, “This is already so embarrassing, Bill. It's not like I didn't try to handle it myself.” Oh, he did not need that image. Not at all. “What do you want me to do? Make a deal—?”

 

“That won't be necessary,” came out as more than a growl than an agreement.

 

Bill was going to hell. Again.

 

* * *

 

Funny how he always wound up exactly where he didn't want to be. If Bill stopped right now, however, Dipper might actually scream. Fortunately, Bill didn't show any signs of stopping. The demon's lips attacked his, hands leaving his wrists to grip his waist as hips pressed roughly into Dipper's. Dipper couldn't control his vocal cords anymore, and he didn't think he'd ever felt so overheated in his life. His mind stopped focusing on the sweat running down his back and on the way Bill's hands slid over his sides, across his back. Dipper's legs parted just the slightest bit, allowing the demon more access. His legs were shaking, and his face and neck felt like they were on fire from nervousness and Jesus Christ the ache and the heat wouldn't stop. Bill broke off the kiss and Dipper whined, head falling back as the demon's hands dropped to his thighs. Dipper gasped as Bill lifted him up by the backs of his knees, then his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Bill started grinding against him. He felt Bill through his boxers, through the demon's pants, and what should have been a moment of panic instead spiked the need in him more and the throaty moan that Bill released against his lips made the pressure he felt so, so much worse.

 

Bill crushed his lips against Dipper's again, hands sliding under his shirt and up his torso. Dipper shook his head, voice high-pitched as he uttered, “Don't—”

 

“I won't,” the demon growled and holy shit, the things his voice was doing to Dipper. Everything felt so strange, so foreign, and yet he wanted it. “These, however,” the demon's fingers dropped and traced the band of Dipper's underwear before starting to pull them off. Dipper's shyness returned briefly, but he used his grip on Bill's shoulders (he didn't remember placing his hands there) to lift himself up enough to let the demon pull the boxers off. The material was pulled off of him, and by the time it had reached his knees Dipper was shaking all over because he'd never been even partially naked in front of anyone before. He grew annoyed with himself as Bill stepped back to finish removing the boxers, squeezing his eyes shut because now was not the time to get self-conscious and yet his brain was doing it anyway. “Now breathe, dammit.” He jumped as the words were whispered against his neck, one of the demon's hands moving to the side of his face while the other rested on his thigh. Dipper hadn't realized he wasn't breathing until Bill had said something. Sucking in a lungful of air, he soon lost his breath all over again as the demon's lips and teeth pressed against his throat. The points of his teeth didn't pierce, but they were still intimidating enough to make Dipper arch his body against Bill and oh God he ached so much. The exposure only made him suffer more.

 

“Is this supposed to hurt?” he asked as his mind latched onto the feeling of Bill's thumb caressing the inside of his thigh.

 

Bill sucked a bruise on Dipper's neck before using his hands to spread the human's legs further apart. Dipper's breath hitched as his eyes locked with Bill's. Oddly, he wasn't put off by how large Bill's eyes were for the time being. “Don't think so far ahead, Pine tree.” Bill's hands slid up to Dipper's hips, the teen's hands clenching in the demon's shirt. “I haven't even touched you yet.”

 

There was a moment in which Dipper feared Bill touching him would be just as underwhelming as touching himself earlier, but as soon as the pads of Bill's fingers brushed the area between his legs a jolt of electricity shot through Dipper and his eyes shot wide. No, that did not feel the same. That felt _very_ different from his own fingers prodding at himself. Every part of him tensed at the feel of Bill's fingers gently circling him, and he couldn't seem to get enough air into his chest. It was unusual, and new, and surprisingly thrilling in a way he hadn't ever experienced before. His back arched, his legs quivered, his heels dug into the wood of the dresser, Bill was chuckling. He was chuckling at how Dipper bucked and rubbed against his digits. Dipper stilled, his insides immediately punishing him over the halted movements as he stammered, “S-stop laughing,” and looked down and away to bite his lip.

 

Dipper stopped himself from whining as Bill withdrew his hand, and was taken off guard when the demon slid his hands under his rear to pick him up. Dipper's legs wrapped around his waist as he held on long enough to be placed on the mattress. As soon as his back hit the bed, it sank in what he was doing. His shiver was apparently so visible that Bill stopped moving, poised above him as a finger reached up to trace Dipper's lips. He tensed even more, feeling the demon pressing against his core as his hands dropped from Bill's shoulders to grip the comforter until his fingers hurt from the tightness of his hold. He should have cringed at the pointed grin Bill gave him, should have stopped him at the hungry and predatory look the demon was giving him, but the need was so strong and only grew more intense as Bill continued watching him without moving. Flushing all over again, Dipper's teeth started worrying his bottom lip for the hundredth time and Bill snarled out, “Quit that,” before forcing Dipper to stop chewing by attacking his mouth again. The demon's hands flew to Dipper's legs and forced them apart again, pelvis burning at how wide they were spread. Fingers returned to the meeting of his thighs and Dipper almost screamed at how much faster Bill was moving. The only thing stopping him was the press of Bill's lips to his. The demon's fingers slowed, moving to tease Dipper's folds. The demon let out a stuttered breath before breathing, “You are wet,” like he didn't believe it. Honestly, Dipper didn't believe it himself. Dipper's legs shook in anticipation as Bill's fingers continued to slow until they stopped. He still worried about the pain he might feel, questioned his trust in the demon. Yet he still stared up at Bill's dilated pupils, pleading for him to continue. “Say you're mine.”

 

The human hesitated, then nodded. “I-I'm yours,” he stuttered, unsure what exactly he was agreeing to. The demon gave him one last heated kiss before sliding down Dipper's body. He watched in confusion at first, Bill parting the bottom of Dipper's flannel shirt just enough to leave a trail of kisses leading below his navel. “What are you—?” and then Bill's mouth was on him and Dipper's eyes grew wide again as he gasped. Bill's hands grasped Dipper's legs, holding them in place as Dipper struggled to be still. The ache inside didn't dull so much as decrease in intensity, as if it were being sated by Bill's lips against his folds. Dipper arched up off the bed and cried out when he felt Bill's tongue dancing at his entrance, moving and teasing him just as he'd done with his fingers. “Oh my God,” Dipper sputtered, whimpers ensuing as he fumbled for thoughts. This felt even stranger, so much stranger than Bill's digits, but feeling the demon tonguing him was so much better, so much more relaxing than he could have imagined.

 

Reaching his hands up and back to grasp his pillow, he chanced a glance at Bill and caught the demon watching his reaction. As soon as they made eye contact however, Bill's tongue went from teasing to plunging into Dipper and Dipper had to pull the pillow over his face to muffle the noises that escaped his throat. Bill moaned against him and Dipper actually thought he was going to cry over the way heat pooled in his abdomen. The demon's head bobbed, tongue slipping in and out slowly at first. Dipper actually started groaning in time with the rhythm, fists balling against the pillow crushed to his face. When Bill picked up pace, Dipper's screams grew louder and more erratic. His whole body was shaking from what Bill was doing to him, and he had never once felt a tightness of this level in his gut. He whined as Bill withdrew his tongue, then started running it up and down along his entrance. Dipper's breaths came out in huffs, almost missing the invasion. He tried regaining his breath while Bill's tongue slid up and down repeatedly, the movement both titillating and relaxing compared to the thrusting Bill had been doing previously. One of Bill's hands slid up and over Dipper's quivering thigh, and just as the demon's thumb pressed against a spot that had Dipper seeing stars, Bill's tongue returned to slipping in and out of him. Dipper keened, hands flying away from the pillow, which slid off the bed entirely. He grabbed a hold of his comforter again, fists clenched hard and body growing tense. Bill's thumb and tongue drove Dipper over the edge, his body splintering and his back arching up as his mouth went agape in a silent scream.

 

Fingers and toes numbing and tingling, Bill pulled away and slid back up Dipper's body as the teen huffed and puffed looking to catch his breath. Covered in more sweat than before, the ache duller but still present, Dipper asked softly, “What was that?”

 

Bill placed a kiss just under his ear before asking, “Want another?”

 

Before Dipper could answer, Bill's fingers had slid down to his nether regions and pushed in. Dipper gasped and keened, hands flying to grasp Bill's shoulders again as the demon settled on his knees between the teen's legs. The demon's fingers curled and thrust in and out, Dipper's knees drawing up and giving Bill more admittance. “Bill,” Dipper gasped out, head falling back as the demon leaned forward and rested his forehead against the human's.

 

Bill growled, then ordered, “Say my name again.”

 

Dipper nodded, more focused on the fingers pleasuring and stretching him than anything else. “Bill,” he drawled out again. A deep chested groan left the demon's throat and Bill proceeded to cover Dipper's lips with his and thrust his fingers faster and deeper. Dipper could taste himself on the demon's tongue, and if not for the movement currently wrecking him he might have been disgusted. However his moans grew higher in pitch once more as the tenseness in his abdomen returned and Bill's free hand found its way to the back of Dipper's head and clasped his hair. As the intensity continued to grow until it reached another peak, Dipper whimpered and gasped against Bill's lips until he cried out the demon's name again, the word coming out less like a plea and more like a sigh of relief.

 

Limbs tingling again, Bill gathered Dipper up in his arms and began dragging his lips and fangs gently over his neck again. Dipper went almost completely limp against the demon, out of breath and hoping to God his body had been sated because this was by far the most exciting, terrifying, and exhausting experience he'd ever had wrapped into one. Why was he terrified?

 

Because while he was starting to settle back down, Bill was still very, very clearly hard and needy. The hand at the back of Dipper's head squeezed every so slightly and the bliss that had fallen over the teen suddenly gave way to another round of desirous aching. Dipper was on the verge of tears from frustration when Bill asked, “Do you want to stop?” Dipper wasn't wholly aware his head was shaking until the sound of a belt being undone caught his attention. “Are you sure?”

 

“Are _you_ sure?” The question slipped out before he could even process it. Eyes growing wide, his body already coated in sweat, he had to struggle not to bite his lip as he reasoned, “I mean, I just,” don't bite your lip, Dipper Pines, don't you do it, “I'm not, I don't, I mean,” oh God, the worst thing you could do is crack a joke right now, “do you want to? Because I—”

 

Bill stopped him with a gentle kiss before chuckling at his rambles. “Oh Pine tree,” he mused, “you know I want you.”

 

Dipper watched as Bill pulled away to remove his shirt, the human's legs starting to twitch as the pressure started returning full force. Dipper squirmed, watching as the demon discarded his top and yanked the belt from around his pants. Nervousness and arousal pooled inside Dipper, and he inadvertently stammered out, “Shouldn't I—?” he clamped his jaw closed as he gestured toward the . . . impressive bulge at the front of Bill's trousers.

 

Bill's smile turned fiendish, and when coupled with his dilated pupils Dipper should be screaming but instead he was withholding a desperate groan. His thighs squeezed together and he could feel just how slick he was between his legs and oh dear God, he wanted this. If he hadn't been sure before, he was now as he felt the need that refused to be ignored. “Pine tree, you'd stare at it and study it like a specimen in the same amount of time I could have,” his hands returned to the human's waist and Dipper keened at the touch, “devoured you.” He revealed his teeth as he said the word, the enunciation unnecessary but highly effective as Dipper understood just what Bill meant. “Besides,” the demon's grip tightened on Dipper's sides, “it's your affliction we're dealing with.” Dipper was not fond of the squeal that escaped him as Bill picked him up and rolled over with him so that Dipper was now straddling his lap and he was leaning against the headboard. He could feel the hardness pressing upward against him and all the air in his lungs fled as he stared wide-eyed at the demon. “I'll let you decide where to go from here.”

 

Whose idea was it to let him decide? No. This wasn't going to go well for him. “Uh . . .,” he thought he was done sweating. He thought he was over the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Now he was faced with a demon who clearly didn't want to take his hands off of him, a pseudo-painful demand for the other's touch, and a raging erection pressing up through the rough material at his core. He quickly held his hands up (his hands were shaking, holy shit this wasn't good) and asked, “What . . . what do I . . . ?” He grit his teeth as he shifted in his seat, which only made him close his eyes and lips against the moan that rose up in his throat.

 

Bill's hum was somewhat soothing to his senses, as it wasn't a laugh at his inexperience or discomfort this time. “That depends.” A hand reached up to cup his cheek and Dipper leaned into the tender touch he was much more used to and comfortable with. “Would you like me to fuck you, Dipper Pines?” Dipper's eyes opened abruptly, breath hitching at the words. How exactly should he answer that? “Or would you prefer something else? Another round with my tongue maybe?” Dipper whined as the demon licked his lips for emphasis, making a show of just how long said tongue was. Dipper squirmed, unintentionally rubbing himself on Bill's clothed dick. Crying out, he watched as Bill's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he groaned as well. “Oh,” his voice was so much deeper now, “but I don't think you need it,” the demon's other hand slid between him and Bill, rubbing Dipper just enough to make him sit bolt upright and gasp, “because you are dripping.”

 

“Fuck me,” Dipper sputtered before he could think. Bill hummed and in one fluid movement, his hand retracted to unbutton his trousers and free his member. Dipper started to look down, but the hand on his cheek kept him making eye contact with Bill. Staring ahead, Dipper understood and kept his gaze trained on the demon's face. Bill sat up slightly, taking Dipper's hips into his hands and lifting him up. Placing his hands on Bill's shoulders for stability, the ache inside him screamed to be attended as he felt the tip of the demon's cock at his entrance. Bill tilted his head toward Dipper, checking to make sure this was what he wanted, and Dipper nodded.

 

Bill's sinister grin return. “I'm almost tempted to make you beg again.”

 

Dipper started shaking from the anticipation. “Bill, please. Just fuck—,” Dipper's jaw dropped as Bill lowered the human onto him, member sliding into the teen with virtually no trouble. Eyes wide and breath caught in his throat, his nails dug into the demon's shoulders as his body fought to adjust to the girth and length. Arms circled him as Bill buried his nose in the crook of his neck, lips pushing down the collar to kiss his collarbone. The demon remained still as Dipper gasped and whimpered in his ear, waiting for the pressure to subside enough for him to actually enjoy having Bill inside of him.

 

Feeling the demon's breath and teeth against his collarbone made him shiver. Bill's groans reverberated throughout his body and he could feel the sound against his chest and in his—, “You . . . are incredible.” Bill's hips thrust up, the movement small and questioning at first. When it didn't hurt and Dipper provided no protest, the demon slowly increased the pace until he found a rhythm and Dipper wrapped his arms fully around the demon and proceeded to claw his back. Bill let out a mix between a laugh and a snarl as Dipper cried out at each thrust. Resting his chin on Bill's shoulder, a combination of the pain that had started this all and an ecstasy he'd never known shot through him every time Bill pushed up into him. His insides burned almost pleasantly and he never thought he would, but he wanted more.

 

Biting Bill's shoulder to keep from pleading, he didn't expect the reaction he got from the demon. A loud growl reverberated through Bill and into him, and before Dipper knew what was happening Bill had pulled out of him and he was slammed down onto the mattress. He let out a gasp, dizzy from the swiftness of the movement. He wasn't given time to recover when Bill penetrated him again, this time roughly and oh God that should not have felt as amazing as it did. Dipper's scream was muffled only by the gritting of his teeth as Bill gripped the sheets above his head, the sound of cloth tearing startling Dipper until Bill began pounding into him so hard it was almost painful. His nails found Bill's back once more and all he could do at this point was hold on with mouth agape and moans spilling forth. He wasn't sure what to do with his legs, wasn't sure he was _capable_ of doing anything with the pace Bill was keeping. His mind was in such a fog as he swallowed hard, throat so much dryer than before this had started. “Bill, I—?”

 

“So incredible,” an arm snaked around Dipper's waist, helping him adjust to this erratic pace, “that I would allow you to hurt me,” Dipper's eyes went wide, fingers freezing in their scratching positions, “without returning the favor.”

 

Whether it was the thrusts becoming harder or the sound of Bill biting into the mattress beside Dipper's head that made him do it, he wasn't sure. Either way Dipper was now screaming and he couldn't quite get his nails to retract from Bill's back. He buried his mouth against Bill's shoulder to muffle the sound, but didn't bite as he'd done before. Caught completely off guard by the aggression, he was once again reduced to just clinging to Bill because he couldn't get himself to speak nor did he want to. The ache was finally fading and his mind honed in on every part of his body that was in contact with Bill and it was honestly so overwhelming. He should be scared, and he _was_ scared, but he was also helplessly enjoying the feeling of the demon thrusting into him so rapidly after a moment he couldn't focus on anything else. The sound of cloth tearing continued to fill his ears as the springs of the mattress continued to creak and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he neared another climax and Bill wasn't slowing down or showing any mercy. He didn't mean to, he really truly didn't mean to, but as soon as he teetered over the edge once more he raked his nails down Bill's back and a tear greater than before sounded in his ears as the demon's snarl ripped through him. Suddenly Bill's arm left Dipper and his wrists were pinned to the bed and he didn't scream this time as Bill's fangs, his very sharp and very deadly fangs, dug threateningly into the side of his neck. Dipper's eyes were wide, gasping at the fear that saw fit to settle in him at that moment. He started shaking against his own volition, Bill's movements ceasing as he reached his own climax and shuddered above Dipper. The feel of Bill's release emptying inside him was enough to shake him out of the trance he'd been in and he sighed, both relaxing against each other.

 

Until Dipper fell into a new trance, head replaying the event that had just come to pass in vivid color. When his mind finally reached the part they were currently at, Dipper still pinned beneath Bill with the demon still twitching inside him, the weight of his partner was suddenly suffocating and he was having a hard time remembering just how things had gotten so out of control that they'd wound up here. One thought cropped up in his mind: he'd just had sex. He'd just had sex, and his first time had been with a demon. The demon Bill Cipher.

 

And he was stuck trying to figure out if he should be frightened, relieved, or embarrassed with himself over the way he'd acted. He'd been humiliated before, but this felt like a whole new level of the sensation that he hadn't known existed. 

* * *

 

Bill was spent, and his back hurt something awful. Did Dipper cut his nails at all? He'd be spitting out the taste of the human's sheets and bed for a while. At least he wasn't spitting out Pine tree's blood. At least he'd had the good sense not to harm the teen that terribly. Not in this situation at least.

 

He felt Pine tree start to shiver before the human started tugging for his wrists to be released. “Kid?” he asked wearily, pulling back slightly. He heard a small whimper escape Dipper's lips and he immediately went on full alert. Sliding out of the teen, Dipper let out another whimper as Bill took in his appearance. “Pine tree!” Bill's hands went from Pine tree's hands to his face, cupping the human's cheeks as the teen squeezed his eyes shut and was clearly fighting against his own quivering body. A panic that only this particular Pines twin could induce flooded him and a million questions popped into his mind. Had he hurt Dipper? Had he pushed him too far? Did Dipper regret it? The questions kept coming, yet the only words that came out were, “Dipper, talk to me!”

 

“Bill, just,” Dipper's voice was trembling, and Bill didn't like that at all, “do me a favor and . . . let me calm down and think for a minute.” Judging from the tone of his voice, Pine tree was failing at calming down. Hands drawn to his chest and clenched into fists, it almost looked like he was refraining from touching Bill. Bill mentally cursed himself. He knew what he'd done. He knew he'd gone too far. Now the human was afraid of him again. Great. That was exactly what he'd needed to do to them. “I just need to process . . .,” the teens sentence trailed off as he started mumbling incoherently to himself. Closing his eyes, Bill withdrew his hands and prepared to leave. A sense of guilt washed over him, and he couldn't stand not knowing how to make the situation better. All he knew was he should give Dipper some space. Zipping up his pants, he swung his legs off the bed and was about to fetch his shirt when he heard Dipper gasp. He felt the teen scramble back against the headboard (which only made Bill feel worse really) as he turned to ask what had triggered this reaction. Before he could say anything, Dipper gasped out, “You're bleeding.”

 

“Wha—?” Oh. His back. That explained a lot. He watched as Dipper covered his mouth with his hands, knees drawing up to his chest and tears filled Dipper's eyes. “Pine tree, it's—”

 

“I'm sorry.” The words were almost inaudible. “I didn't meant to. I didn't know what I—”

 

“Dipper, stop.” Bill forgot his shirt on the floor, crawling back over to Dipper on his knees. Abandoning the idea that he should leave the human alone, he now knew that would do neither of them any good. Settling in beside Dipper on the bed, he said, “Come here.” His boyfriend hesitated at first, then melted against Bill's side as the demon held him. Tears spilled from Pine tree's eyes and it was a struggle not to just grab the kid by the shoulders and shake him until he told Bill everything that was going through his mind. Instead, he gently whispered, “Tell me what you're thinking.”

 

Pine tree took a deep breath, the air stuttering out of him before he breathed out, “I'm mostly . . . embarrassed. By the way I just,” he huffed, “I don't know, jumped you. And then I made you angry and I—”

 

“You didn't make me angry—”

 

“Look at my bed.” Bill did as he said, and couldn't help but see Pine tree's point. There were tears in the sheets from where Bill had grabbed handfuls in an attempt not to scratch Dipper back. There was also a glaring hole in the bed where his fangs had torn through. “And you—”

 

“It was you or the mattress.” He felt Pine tree stiffen against him at the image that evoked. “While I would have loved to dig my fingers into your skin, I don't see how biting you with these,” he ran a tongue over his teeth even though Dipper wasn't looking, “could have done much good.”

 

Pine tree didn't answer at first, but he felt a little bit of the tension seep out of the teen. “I . . . I get it.” He still didn't sound convinced. In fact, he still sounded like he was berating himself on the inside.

 

That just wouldn't do for Bill. “If you're going to be upset about that, be upset with me and not yourself.” Dipper looked up at him, confusion reading plainly on his face. “I gave you no warning when I could have. And you jumping me made no difference. I could have said no.” He reached up to run a hand through Dipper's hair. “I wish you'd told me no when I started scaring you.”

 

Dipper squinted, then closed his eyes and sighed. Using his thumbs, Bill wiped the tears from the human's cheeks. He saw a small smile appear as Pine tree pointed out quietly, “Thought you liked seeing me scared.”

 

Bill was tempted to bonk the kid on the forehead, but chose to explain, “I like to mess with you. I stopped enjoying scaring you when your safety became a priority for me.” Bill traced the lines of Dipper's face with his fingers, realizing the human had stopped shaking. He was still closed off physically, but he wasn't quaking. “Otherwise, how are you?”

 

Pine tree sucked in another breath of air before saying, “Not . . . bad. Not bad. I . . . I enjoyed that but,” he paused, face flushing as he scratched the back of his head looking for a good way to explain, “it was really tiring. I don't get how people do that sort of thing all the time.”

 

“I see.” Bill pulled Dipper into a fuller embrace, and was relieved to feel the teen's arms encircle his waist. Smiling against Pine tree's hair, he kissed the top of his head.

 

“You're not disappointed, are you?” Pine tree asked. “That I probably won't be propositioning you for . . . sex again anytime in the near future? Perhaps never?”

 

Bill's grin widened. “Oh yes,” he lilted, “my plan to turn you into a desperate fool who craves my touch and my touch only has been sabotaged. Now I have to go figure something else out. For shame, Pine tree.” He heard a snort, and that was enough to alleviate the last of the tension. Just for additional reassurance, he declared, “I don't mind. Not in the slightest.” He pressed a kiss to Dipper's forehead and referred to the embrace they were locked in now. “As long as I can still have this.”

 

Dipper nodded against his chest. “You can.” There was a pause as they soaked in each other's warmth, then Dipper asked, “So we're cool?”

 

Bill's hand slid up Dipper's back and neck to ruffle the teen's messy hair. “Yeah. We're cool.” Then they shared a soft, brief kiss that was nothing at all like the last they'd shared. In all honesty, they were perfectly fine with that. When they parted, Pine tree let out a yawn that made Bill smile. He watched the human's eyes droop for a moment before asking, “Want me to go get you some water?”

 

Dipper nodded. “That sounds good,” he answered drearily.

 

“Then maybe you should get that sleep, huh?” The demon smiled as his boyfriend nodded.

 

Bill got up to retrieve the water. While out, he also picked up a warm washcloth. Dipper hadn't complained about soreness, but he thought he'd offer just in case. When he returned, however, Dipper was only barely coherent.

 

It seemed he'd be getting the rest he needed after all. 

* * *

 

“What happened to us last night?”

 

“What?” Pacifica asked sloppily.

 

“Usually we get . . . you know, crazy. We just kinda dropped off, though.”

 

Pacifica sat up, a pool of drool on her pillow. She made a disgusted noise, rubbing at her lips frustratedly as she reached for her purse. “That,” a yawn interrupted her sentence, “that was weird.” Because after they took their usual pills, they wound up staying up half the night doing God knows what with one another. Digging through the contents of her purse, she pulled out one of her unmarked bottles of meds and squinted at the pills through the orange plastic. Scoffing, they were her sleeping pills. Sitting up enough to dump the contents of her purse between her and Mabel, Pacifica then uttered, “What?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I had . . . we took . . .,” the memory of handing Dipper a bottle of pills the day before returned to her and her eyes went wide as she looked at his twin. Mabel's brow furrowed, but before she could ask anything Pacifica blurted, “Oh my God!” so loudly the both of them jumped and she covered her mouth with both hands. “OhmyGod!” she uttered again.

 

“What is it?!” Mabel asked again more urgently.

 

Pacifica looked at the contents of her purse in horror. Oh no. She couldn't have. But she did. She knew she did. She'd thought she'd . . . she'd thought they'd been . . ., “I gave your brother the wrong pills.” It came out as a whisper, like that would make the news easier on Mabel.

 

It didn't. It didn't at all. Mabel all but shrieked before getting up to find her clothes and purse. “And I left him,” she cried as she ran, “with a demon,” Pacifica was now up and getting ready too, “who _watches_ him,” in a matter of seconds they were running through the Northwest Mansion, “like a dingo watches a _baby_!”

 

Pacifica knew well enough the situation her girlfriend's twin could be in at the moment, hence why she didn't complain at all as they were driving all the way back to the Mystery Shack. She'd complain about the rush when they got there and found Dipper fine. _If_ they found Dipper fine. If Mabel's reaction was any indication, Dipper might be in pieces by the time they got there. 

* * *

 

Pacifica had been right: that really had been the best sleep Dipper ever had.

 

When he woke up, he actually didn't have trouble finding motivation getting out of bed. Getting out of bed was still difficult, as there was a demon who was very reluctant to relinquish his hold on him. Still, Dipper managed to slide out of Bill's arms, retrieve some clothes, and go get the shower he very much needed.

 

By the time he'd cleansed and headed to the kitchen, he was actually humming to himself. As he headed to the cupboard for some cereal, Grunkle Stan was downing the remainder of his coffee. “Check it,” the old man said, pointing to Dipper excitedly. “No bag check for your eyes this morning!” Dipper grinned sheepishly, focusing unnecessarily hard on pouring the flakes into a bowl. “Thought you were, like, up reading a horror novel all night last night.”

 

“Well, actually—”

 

“Because I heard screaming.”

 

Dipper's face turned red, spine stiffening as he stared blankly straight ahead. Before the horror of his great uncle's statement could snag his tongue, he declared, “Yep. Reading . . . does that. Monster book.” His answer was so sketchy _he_ didn't believe him.

 

Grunkle Stan cleared his throat, and Dipper refused to turn and look at the old man. “I'm electing to believe that.” As he heard his great uncle head for the shop, he also heard him grumble, “Otherwise I'm gonna stab someone with a fork.”

 

When he was seemingly alone in the kitchen, Dipper covered his face with both hands and groaned against his fingers. Jesus, that was dumb. That was so, so stupid of him. If this ever happened again (and he really didn't want it to no matter how . . . great the sex was), he'd have to get Bill to stuff a sock in his mouth.

 

Arms suddenly slid around his waist, grounding him again and pulling his mind away from the embarrassment momentarily. Leaning back against the demon, he sighed contentedly as Bill asked, “How do you feel this morning?”

 

“Good. Little disturbed.” Before his boyfriend could ask, he clarified, “Grunkle Stan heard us.”

 

The snicker that left his boyfriend's lips almost made Dipper turn around and punch him. “And he isn't shooting me?”

 

“I told him it was something else. You're welcome.” Bill hummed, pressing his lips against the side of Dipper's neck. Dipper's smile returned and he paused in his preparations for breakfast just to feel the demon's arms around him. Bill let out a softer chuckle then. “What?”

 

“You're not flinching like you used to when I kissed your neck.”

 

Dipper's smile broadened. “Guess that's a benefit from last night.” Something occurred to him, and he blushed as he said it, “If . . . something like this ever happens again,” he contemplated biting his lip, but then didn't, “you can . . . use your nails.”

 

Bill kissed him under his earlobe before whispering softly, “I'm hoping,” oh Dipper could practically hear the mischievous grin, “that if something like this happens again, you'll be in the mindscape.” Bill's arms constricted around Dipper's waist and the human's heart stuttered. “Think of the things I'll be able to do to you there—”

 

“Okay okay,” Dipper stopped him there, pulling another bowl from a cupboard and forcing Bill to loosen his hold on him. “Want some cereal? Breakfast is good!” He could just imagine how red his face was as he anxiously pouring another bowl of flakes. The demon slid from behind him to his side, leaning casually against the counter and giving him a look he knew too well. In a way, Dipper thought he saw relief on the demon's face. Almost like he was glad to have Dipper acting awkwardly, as was per usual for him.

 

Things cooled down from there, and he couldn't help but feel they'd dodged a bullet with Grunkle Stan. Dipper actually thought they might be able to proceed with their day normally.

 

Until he heard a door slam open and footsteps so loud he thought a bull was charging into the room. “DIPPER!” his sister screamed, bursting out of nowhere and making him scream at the top of his lungs as his twin picked him up in a backbreaking hug.

 

“Mabel, what—?” he squeaked out before being interrupted.

 

“I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!” came another voice, this time from Pacifica. She stood in the doorway, holding up her hands pleading for his forgiveness. It clicked with him suddenly what they might be upset about.

 

He turned beet red all over again as his suspicions were confirmed. “She gave you the wrong meds, please tell me you didn't take them, please tell me you're okay—”

 

“Put me down.” She obeyed, but didn't let go of him entirely. She held him at arm's length, sizing him up as he caught his breath and started forming an explanation in his head.

 

The words caught in his throat when she squinted at him and uttered aggressively, “You look well rested.” Dipper squeaked at the accusation, not realizing until right then that those words could sound so threatening. Her head turned abruptly, pinning a glare on Bill. Till now the demon had been standing quietly on the kitchen corner, but now Dipper could see a significant amount of concern for himself in Bill's face. “Bill Cipher, did you _take advantage of my brother_?”

 

She started to advance on him quickly, but Dipper grabbed her arm and was relieved when Pacifica grabbed her other arm. Really, it took both of them to hold his twin back. “Mabel don't!” Dipper tried to think of the words, tried to get the sentences out but he was suddenly embarrassed all over again and the words came out as a stage whisper, “I asked him to do it.”

 

Everyone froze in disbelief, and Dipper was relieved that that had been the correct set of words to make them stop. Then everyone was turning toward him and eyeing him like he'd said something obscene, and all he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and curl up. Gritting his teeth, he was desperate to keep from vocalizing his fright at the stares both Mabel and Pacifica were giving him. He felt like a zoo animal. He was on the verge of shouting that Jesus, he knew he was a prude but did they really have to look at him like that, until Bill slid closer to him and placed a reassuring hand on his lower back.

 

Mabel was still in a clear state of shock when Pacifica broke the horrible silence with, “Well, how was it?”

 

Dipper was taken aback by the question. “Huh?”

 

His twin actually turned to look at Pacifica questioningly then. Pacifica shrugged. “What? It's not every day you meet someone who's done it with a literal demon. I wanna know if it was good!”

 

He heard a snort from his boyfriend and knew that that statement had somehow gone to his head. Covering half his face, Dipper uttered quietly, “It was . . . really, really great.” And whether they wanted details or not, that was all they were going to great.

 

He thought they understood that, because Pacifica didn't pry, Mabel remained in shock, and Bill pulled Dipper closer in a show of both affection and possession. It wasn't until Mabel finally spoke that the tension finally dissipated. What she said almost made Dipper punch her though. “I guess sex wasn't that much of a leap, seeing as Bill's already been inside you and all.”

 

“MABEL!” Dipper shouted. Bill cackled. Pacifica's jaw dropped.

 

“Will you be wanting some more of those pills, you two?” she continued to jest.

 

Dipper turned away and buried his flushed face against Bill's shoulder, the demon still laughing too hard to hold him any tighter than he already was. He didn't even dignify her question with an answer.

 

To think that he was hoping to have a normal day that morning. He wasn't going to have another normal day for the next week. By the end, he was probably going to punch each and every one of them in the face at least once. As if knowing what he was thinking, Bill placed a reassuring kiss on Dipper's forehead. Well, maybe he wouldn't punch everyone.


End file.
